


Idiot

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, pouty sana, really is just fluff and is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Sana really wants Momo’s hoodie
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> :)

“Momooo” Sana whines. She’s been whining for what seems to be forever. Not like is something new, Momo is used to it by now. She will never admit it but she finds it cute.

“I said no.”

“Pleaseeee, come on i want it.” Now she’s begging. Momo mange to open their apartment door. Walking into their cozy home with a very whiny and pouty sana following behind. 

“Sana you have the same exact hoodie on right now.” Momo leads sana to their bedroom where momo sits on their bed removing her shoes. 

They were already in bed, cuddling and sharing their hundredth kiss but Sana really really wanted ice cream. The temperature is dropping and only sana will want ice cream so late in the night. Momo pretends to be annoyed by it but the truth is, she can’t really say no to sana.

“Is different.” Sana pouts, following Momo and taking her shoes and hoodie off. The matching one but she doesn’t even care for it anymore even if it was her idea to get couple hoodies. Instead throws it on the ground and crosses her arms.

“How is it different?”

“It doesn’t smell like you.”

“Seriously Sana?”

“Momooo.” Momo thinks ignoring her would be the best option. Although her comment made her heart skip a beat. Ignoring Sana really never works and Momo should know this by now. Maybe she likes what comes next so much, she choices to forget.  
It takes a few seconds before Sana straddles Momo’s lap. A pout and her puppy eyes pleading for the hoodie.  
Momo’s hands naturally land on Sana’s thighs, giving them a squeeze before settling on her waist. 

One kiss on the lips and sana already wants to smile. Another kiss on her cheek and maybe she’ll forget about the hoodie.

“Come on, i have to wake up early tomorrow. Let’s sleep.”

“want the hoodie.” Sana’s being stubborn now.

“You already have the same hoodie-“

“ I want yours...it smells like you and is warm.”

“Yours isn’t warm?”

“I don’t want mine! I want yours.” Sana leans down, face only inches away. She can feel the tip of Sana’s nose brushed against hers. It goes silent, momo can’t find words to form a sentence. Sana is so gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous and maybe Momo still thinks Sana deserves someone else. An insecurity Sana has kissed always plenty of times.

“what?” Momo feels her face heat up. It doesn’t matter how many years they’ve been together. How many years momo has kissed those lips...it still makes Momo’s heart beat fast. Sana will always make her nervous.

“Why are you blushing?” Sana whispers. Like she doesn’t know why exactly Momo’s face is completely red.

“N-nothing.” It always ends up like this somehow. Sana on Momo’s lap and her heart slamming against her chest. Not like Sana’s cheeks aren’t red but is always more enjoyable when she’s teasing momo. 

“Is cute, how I can still make your blush.” The hoodie forgotten for the moment as Momo groans but let’s Sana kiss her. Gentle and full with love that it kinda makes Momo want to cry. It’s a slow kiss, the ones that makes momo’s stomach explode with butterflies. The one that‘ll make her yearn for more and it’ll burn itself into her memory. Not like she ever wants to forget about this. She’s stupidly in love with sana. 

Sana pulls back from their tender kiss, leaning her forehead against Momo’s. Even after their playfully banter, they smile and Momo always feels more warm with Sana.

“You still aren’t getting my hoodie.” Momo’s whispered and Sana groans, gently pushing herself from momo before settling next to her. Arms crossed and a pout already on her face. 

“Oh don’t sulk.”

“I’m not sulking...you just make me mad.” Momo hums, leaning and kissing Sana’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Give me the hoodieee” Sana whines. Pulling onto the sleeve but like earlier, Momo ignores her instead laying down and turning her back to sana.  
“Bedtime.”

“No.”

“You’re being childish and i have work early in the morning.” It falls silent for a moment, momo’s eyes closing but she catches sana mumbling.

“Well, I’m not going to cuddle with you.” Is an empty threat because Momo loves being Sana’s little spoon but she’s sure sana loves holding her more.  
“Yeah okay, goodnight.” Momo mocks and she smiles hearing Sana whine even more.

Momo doesn’t know how long it took but she knew it wasn’t to long. Sana turns her lamp off and reaches for Momo’s and does the same. The room falls into darkness as she feels an arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer, feeling Sana’s breath on her neck. Warm. Momo always feels so warm with Sana. 

“Done being childish?”

“I’m still mad at you but I’m sleepy.” Momo hums, placing her hand on top of Sana’s, loving how immediately Sana intertwines their fingers. 

Right before sleep fully takes over, she feels lips on her neck, soft and loving. She feels Sana whispered something against her neck. She may not hear it but she knows by now what it is.

“I love you Momoring.” 

The sunlight lands on Sana’s closed eyes costing the girl to groan. She hates mornings. Hates them even more when she wakes up alone. Reaching to the side and finding it empty makes her even more grumpy.

She already misses Momo‘s smell and warmth. Letting her eyes open, feeling even more disappointed when she doesn’t see momo’s cute sleeping face. She doesn’t usually hear momo leave for work and she hates it the most. She hates Momo’s stupid job, taking her away every morning. 

However, there’s something that catches her eye. A lazy smile forming already as Sana sits up. Reaching for the single rose on top of the red hoodie she so desperately wanted. Bringing it to her nose and taking a sniff, is smells nice but is not Momo’s. Momo always does these things, small gifts in the morning to remind Sana ,she too hates leaving her. Sana already to slip the hoodie on till she finds a small note beside it, immediately recognizing Momo’s handwriting.

“There’s breakfast made already and coffee. Take care of my hoodie or else. Have a great day, I’ll see you later.  
Love, your Momo.”

Sana lays back down, arm moving covering her eyes but her smile shines brightly. Her face turning red and she feels the way her heart beats fast. Love when Momo completely takes over her mind. She loves her.

“You idiot.”


End file.
